I Will Try to Fix You
by 4ever-and-always-invisible
Summary: He is a dark mysterious boy, who has no family and no friends. She is a gothic foster girl who wants to know more about him, and is willing to do anything to get close to him. Together they will Fix what has been broken.
1. Hello?

**Hey guys so this is my first story so i hope you like it, i have more to come if you like it... or even read it. I am planning on having more characters POV's but for now it is just Thalia a Nico. :3**

* * *

-Nico

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping very obnoxiously. I turned it off annoyed with it. I got out of bed feeling cold, probably because I was only in my boxers. I got up and scrounged through my closet and took out my faded black skinny jeans and my black Green Day shirt. Then I went over to my nightstand and grabbed my black survival bracelet, my necklace that Bianca gave me with an arrow on it, and my chain belt. I then proceeded to my kitchen and grabbed some cereal, put on my black converse, and then walked out of my apartment. I took my keys out of my pocket and put them in the ignition of my hearse and drove to my school. When I finally found a spot in the back of the parking lot turned off the ignition and walked towards the entrance of the school and ignored the snickering coming from the popular people and on to my first class: Art

* * *

-Thalia

I woke up facing the ceiling and wondering what this new foster family will be like, what this new school will be like, and more importantly what will this new life be like? I went to my closet and took out my black ripped jeans and a black death to Barbie t-shirt with my black leather jacket, and slipped on my black converse. I then went over to my bathroom and put on my silver eyeliner and mascara. I then walked out the door and I got into the white convertible of the foster home the driver Mrs. Daisy (ironic right?) and we went to my new home at the Chase residence. When we arrived I saw a blonde curly haired girl that appeared to be my age was out in the yard building some sort of structure out of Lego blocks with two little boys that looked about six or seven one with blond hair and one with brown. I got out of the car and went over to them and they all looked up and smiled. The girl said, " Hey I am Annabeth Chase, and these are my brothers Bobby" the blonde boy waved " and Mathew" the brunette nodded, they appeared to be twins. I replied to them by saying " Sup, I'm Thalia" she smiled wider, if that were possible, "Well Thalia how about we go inside and we'll get ready for school"

* * *

-Nico

When I walked into Art I went to the very back of the class and put on my hoodie. This was my favorite class because the teacher was actually nice to me. She walks in with Annabeth, also one of the only people nice to me along with her boyfriend Percy, and some other girl that must be new. I look next to me and see that there is an open seat next to me and one next to Percy. I smile smugly to myself; Percy smirks at me I glare at him. He holds his hand up to his chest and mouthed "Ouch". I roll my eyes. I look back up at the girls and Mrs. Stark. Annabeth of course goes and sits next to Percy, whom of which looks back at me and mouthed "good luck" and gave me a thumbs up I smiled and mouthed "easy peasy" Mrs. Stark introduced the mystery girl as "Thalia Grace" she had short, black hair, heavy silver makeup (but it worked for her) and she was wearing all black like me, but what really caught my me take a second look where her eyes. They were electric blue and really stunning. And she was absolutely beautiful. I heard whispers of displeasure and uncertainty. I glared at them. Then she came over with a curious smile that looked a little forced, while I just glanced up at her as she sat down.

* * *

-Thalia

"Ok Thals so this is our room" I looked around it was a pretty big room the walls were painted a sky blue, which I surprisingly liked, I set my stuff down and looked around at all of her books. I wondered how many books she had. She must have noticed the puzzled look on my face because she giggled and pulled me out the bedroom door and downstairs to the kitchen where I saw whom I assumed were Jennifer Chase and Fredrick Chase sipping coffee. They looked up in unison and smiled and said " Hello well we are the Chases, I am sure you already know our names so I am not going to waste your time" I chuckled and then he asked me, "Are you hungry you should be going to school soon" and I said, "no thank you" Mrs. Chase looked at me and smiled widely at me and squealed, "Welcome to the Chase family Thalia it is a pleasure to meet you!" she then came up and hugged me with Annabeth soon following and then the twins hugging our legs and Mr. Chase chuckled and shook his head with amusement and finally gave in. he walked over and we had our first family group hug. And we went to school. Annabeth drove us there and we went straight to the front office and she cursed under her breathe when she saw the clock she grabbed my schedule and we raced to our first class, Art. When we walked in the first thing I noticed was a black haired boy with black clothes, a chain hanging from his belt loop, and a silver necklace with an arrow pendant on it he glanced at me and our eyes locked. And then the teacher "Mrs. Stark" told me to take a seat and of course the only seat was next to death boy over there. I sat down with a forced smile and he glanced at me and that was it. I couldn't help but be a little curious about this boy because he was dressed just like me.


	2. Your voice, and your hand

-Nico

Thalia seemed really cool. From what I could gather without talking to her because I wasn't sure about her. Would she turn on me once we became friends, if we became friends, like all the others when they found out that my sister was dead. They all thought that I had killed her. I loved my sister and even the thought of anyone intentionally killing her made me lightheaded. It must have shown because Thalia took my hand out of the pocket of my hoodie and squeezed it tightly for comfort and whispered, "Are you ok?" I nodded slowly and looked at her hand and noticed it was still holding mine. I was going to shake it off but something stopped me. I began to graze over her hand with my thumb, and felt how soft it was. I looked up to see her expression and, to my surprise, she had a few mixed emotions on her face. One was dreamy, another was tired, and the other was need. She turned her head up from her assigned drawing and she whispered "Please, can you stop I am falling asleep maybe you can to that during my Geometry class?" I chuckled and said " Sure what time" I said charismatically. She then jolted with shock from which I assumed was from my voice she looked at me and said, "Dude your voice is deep. And I am going to take you up on that magical sleeping hand stuff you do" she winked at me and made me blush. She then giggled quietly. I then asked her awkwardly, "So what's your schedule? Maybe we have some classes together" I smiled. Dang it feels weird to smile; it's been like 10 years since I have smiled… hm. She then grabbed her backpack and took out a paper that had her classes " Ok cool, we have homeroom, P.E, English and Geometry together so I can probably show you around for the most part" I said grinning. Then the bell rang sending everyone the message that it was time to switch to our next class. I then walked out with Thalia and asked her where her locker was and as the fates would have it, it was right next to mine. I got her stuff, put it in her locker and showed her to homeroom.

* * *

-Thalia

I looked over at Nico again and saw that he was pale; I stared at him and then decided to take his hand to snap him out of it. It worked. He looked up from his drawing and at our hands and then into my eyes and I asked him "Are you ok?" he then nodded. I kept my hand intertwined with his through most of the art lesson and he began to rub his thumb up and down it, which made me start to fall asleep, but it felt nice. I then said, "Please stop I am falling asleep" and he replied sarcastically " Sure what time?" His hand was so soft and comforting, like it belonged with mine. I then looked at his wrists and saw scars. Some little and no big deal and then the other were deep and major. I looked at him in shock for a moment, mostly because I just barely met him, I don't know his name and yet I already care about him. And then I looked at him hoping he didn't catch me staring at his wrists and said, "Dude your voice is deep, and I am going to take you up on that magical hand stuff you do" I winked at him which made him blush. Then the bell rang and he asked me what my schedule was and I took the list that the secretary gave me and showed it to him and he smiled and told me that we had most of our classes together. I looked down at our hands, which were still linked together. He then asked, " So where is your locker?" I gave him the paper that had my locker number, and as the fates would have it I was right next to him. He must have noticed that our hands where still intertwined because he became pale again and let go reluctantly and then looked at me, as if he were deciding if I would leave him or punch him. But I grabbed his hand and I held onto it. Then I looked up at him, smiling and his face returned to normal. The day went along pretty good, for my first day. It pretty much went on like that for the next month. Nico was coming a little more out of his shell each day. One cold winter day we went to the mall with Annabeth and Percy, and while they went to who knows where, we went to a few stores and had fun. The first store we went to was Hot Topic and when we walked up to it Nico had a spasm slash fan girl moment and pulled me in and then went around the store looking at everything " Its like everything I love pulled into one" he exclaimed " What have you never been in to one of these?" I asked

" Well no not exactly" he says. " How come?" I ask truly confused. He then seems to find his feet more interesting " I haven't been in a mall since she died" he says barely above a whisper. I am then even more confused until it hits me like a tidal wave. I look up at Nico and grab his hand and squeeze. He looks up at me with astonishment, like I am crazy. I then ask him " What? What did I do?" he looks down at our hands, and says " Oh, um, nothing, its just well, nobody has ever really talked to me and been there for me since" he takes a shaky breath, then continues " she died. And she has been dead since I was eight and I have been on my own ever since" he has tears in his eyes and I then instinctively hug him. Ok now I am going to tell you this, Thalia Grace does not hug people, ever, but for some reason I felt like I wanted to and like I needed to, like nothing else mattered as long as he was ok and I was ok.


	3. Truth or Dare, Breakfast and Chemistry

~ Thalia

I was at Nicos' and he put in " Thor". When he sat down I decided to have a little fun. I put my hands in his hair, and began to nibble his ear. He blushed furiously and I giggled. Then he buried his face in my hair and kissed all the way down my neck to my collarbone and then up to my jaw. I moaned quietly, but I knew he heard it and he smirked. He had found my weak spot. He went to my mouth and licked my lower lip seductively, and yet another moan escaped my mouth. He smiled against my lips. Now it was my turn. He stopped to take a short breath, and I crashed against his mouth and bit softly at his lower lip and he moaned. I now had his weakest spot revealed. He grabbed my waist, and circled the small of my back. I shivered. He then opened my mouth by kissing my collarbone again and then licking all the way up to my jaw. Another moan escaped my mouth. Dang he plays me so well. I then kissed his neck slowly and he moaned. I giggled and then we made out for a few minutes and decided to watch the movie. He brought out some coffee and put his arm around me I kissed him on his jaw and he moaned. Then I took a sip of my coffee. And then when we were done with our coffee he got up and put our cups in the sink. " Hey we should have movie night." He said. " We should! Oh my Gods, Nico I have never had an actual movie night. Whom exactly should we call to come over?" he thought for a moment before speaking and then finally said, " Annabeth, Percy, Selena, Beckandorf, Grover, and Juniper?" I nodded in approval. " Ok I am going to go put on a shirt that I didn't wear as pajamas, can you get out some cups for drinks?" " Yeah no problem" Nico went into his room. I opened the cupboard and took out as many cups as we needed but on the last cup there was a nick in it and I scratched my hand. " Ouch!" I said. " What?" said a confused Nico. " I cut myself". Nico burst out of his room and looked at me with panic. He then took out a first aid kit. He got out gauze, medical tape, and weird chemicals that help wounds. I started to wonder why he had all this stuff. He washed off my hand and then said," Ok this is going to sting a little" his face was paler than usual. I nodded. And then I felt extreme pain in my hand. He winced like he was in the same pain as I was. He then said that it would prevent it from turning into a scar. And then he wrapped my hand up. And when he was done I asked him, " Nico, why do you have all this stuff?" he looked ashamed and he had tears in his eyes. It then dawned on me why he looked so pale when I had said ' I cut myself' .I looked at his wrists, which were cover with tons of scars, and I remembered the first day I met him. He looked at me like he was waiting for me to leave him and judge him. I hugged him. A single tear fell from his eyes down to his cheek and I kissed it away. He smiled at me gratefully and only then did I realize that he didn't have shirt on and he had a toned six-pack but he was still very skinny. His abs were toned as well and I blushed some more and looked at my feet. He blushed slightly, and then smirked. " What drooling over my six pack? Are you impressed?" he said in a mocking voice of a football player. " Do you like what you see?" he said huskily. I giggled and placed my hand on his bicep and mocked those stupid girls at school who always get into trouble " Like oh my god yeah so sexy!" I said seductively twirling my hair and I lifted one of my legs up behind me like they do. We both burst out laughing. " But seriously you are sexy" I said in his ear when we finally stopped laughing. He shivered. Then he crashed his lips onto mine and between kisses he said " I… love… you.." I blushed. He smiled against my lips. We then collapsed on the couch, and he still didn't have a shirt on. I started to trace circles around his abs. He moaned quietly. I asked him if it was ok if I borrowed some pajama pants so I could be more comfortable, he went into his room and came out with black plaid pajama pants. He had already texted everyone and told them to come over. I put on his pants, took off my jacket and shirt so I only had a tank top over my bra. I went back over to the couch and Nicos' eyes went wide and he looked at me, stood up and grabbed my chin with one of his hands and put the other on my waist. He stared into my eyes and kissed my jaw, I moaned, and he made his way to my mouth. I put my arms around his neck. Then the doorbell rang and he stopped looked at me then continued, and then he grabbed my waist tightly and pulled me up so my legs were around him. He proceeded to walk over to the door. We then kept making out and then he unlocked the door and opened it. We stopped to see who it was. It was Annabeth and Percy, looking very shocked, confused, and amused. Percy spoke up and said " I knew this would happen. Get a room." He smirked and then continued to make out with me, then said against my lips " Ok I am in a room now." He was in the living room, with me still around him. " can you get a different room?" Percy sighed. He put me down and took me to his room. We then lay down and I was hovering above him and I kissed his neck all the way down to his bellybutton and circled it with my tongue. A slight moan escaped his mouth. He kissed me all the way down to where my tank top started at my chest. I shivered. He took my hand and nibbled at my fingertips, I moaned quietly. We then heard intense moaning from the living room. Nico got up and banged on his door and said " Don't do anything you will regret" but he and I both knew they wouldn't. I giggled. He grabbed my hands and helped me up from his bed and twirled me around so his body was against mine but I couldn't see him. He then whispered in a husky voice, " Thalia you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I blushed and shivered as his warm breath tickled my neck. I turned around and he was gone. I opened the door confused when I felt a hand on my waist, and then another. I turned around again, just to see nothing. I smirked and then started to walk out the door, and I made sure to sway my hips. He came up and I turned so he couldn't catch me. I turned around smiling. Nico pouted and wined " Thalia, no fair" I returned to the living room and broke Annabeth away from Percy. Then the doorbell rang and Juniper, Grover, Beckandorf, and Selena came in. We filled the coffee mugs and got out some popcorn. Nico then put in the movie " Pitch Perfect". We all watched the movie, ate our popcorn, and drank our coffee. Once the movie was over we decided to play strip, truth or dare. " Thalia truth or dare?" Selena squealed " Um, Truth" I mocked her tone. " I dare you to go into Nicos' room and then take off your shirt, pants, and then let Nico touch you wherever he wants, then make out." She said, seeming very pleased with herself. I blushed. I looked over at Nico and he was doing the same. I gave him a look that asked ' What do we do?' he looked at his watch and gave me a look that said ' Should we strip or do it?' ' whatever is good with you.' I told him secretly. He got up took my hand and took me to his room, and closed the door. " We don't have to do that if you don't want" he aid looking me in the eyes. I then said, " No its ok, I am fine with it" I gave him a reassuring look and he nodded. I took off my tank top, and his pajama pants I borrowed, and held my hands over my head. He then took his shirt off and pulled me close to him. He rubbed his hand over by thigh in little circles. Then he brought them to my stomach and circled my bellybutton, then traced one finger up to the end of my lace bra and back down. Then he kissed me. And we got dressed and came back out, and sat back down, but he pulled me over to him so I was sitting on his lap. I smiled to my self. " Annabeth Truth or Dare?" I asked. " Dare" she smiled. I got a devious look on my face. " I dare you to Spray whip cream on you body and have Percy lick it off of you." I smirked as Percy and her got up and went to the refrigerator got out some whip cream, then went into the bathroom. We heard spraying and moaning. Everyone wore a horrified look on their faces as they listened. Then finally they came out and sat back down. " Nico" Truth or Dare?" Annabeth asked " Truth" Nico said. Everyone looked at him " What? If I would have chosen dare then this would have to be called just Dare." He exclaimed, everyone laughed. " When did you start liking Thalia?" She asked. " Right when I found we would be spending a lot of time together, and I thought to myself ' Hey maybe I might have one friend this year' but I got even better." He looked at everyone. They all smiled, and I kissed his nose.

* * *

~ Nico

One day at school Drew came up to me and said seductively in my ear "Hey why don't you ditch that slutty whore, Thalia and come to my house to have a little fun?" That was the last straw. She had been doing this for months now ever since I got together with Thalia. I turned towards Drew and smiled, " Drew" " Yes?" she said in a singsong voice " I just got together with Thalia a month ago, and if you seriously think that I would ever want to go out with you, you are out of your mind. Ever since you tripped me and made me sprain my ankle, you just kind of lost my liking," I said with fake sympathy. " Aw come on Nico, can't you just forget that widdle accident?" I then blew up, " Are you kidding me?!" I yelled " No I will never forget that. And let me tell you this, Thalia is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and she is far from being a whore! You are the only person that I know of that is a slutty whore! And do yourself a favor and never confront me again." And that was that.

So I wandered around the school until I was at my next class: Chemistry.

I actually kind of like Chemistry, mostly because we got to mess around with a bunch of different chemicals, and at time, you can get them to blow up! First I got out a flat surface with rounded edges, and then I looked in one of the drawers and found a vile filled with small, white, clear like squares. Then I got out another vile, filled with a small, black and tan colored, thin chipped, spice. I then grabbed a smooth spherical object, which held a delicate liquid inside of it. I cracked open the sphere and poured the liquid out and onto the flat surface with rounded edges, and turned on the burner. I then sprinkled on the spices, and went over to the window and grabbed a little bit of cilantro, and piled it on top. I then grabbed a plate from my backpack, and had my breakfast.

Annabeth then walked in and said " Wow, Nico what are you doing here so early?" " Having breakfast."

She laughed, " Pft, ok and why didn't you have it at home?" " Because I was in a hurry to get to school. I forgot my Math book." " Oh, hey Can I have some of that while we wait for class to start I skipped breakfast today." So I made Annabeth some of my Chemistry cilantro eggs, and we ate in silence until the bell rang, and I put out plates in the sink. And the students piled in, and we started class.


	4. Small world

**Ok guys sorry about such a short chapter last time. But after this, I have one chapter left and then it is my last chapter i have decided to write an Adventure/ Romance Fanfiction so, yep after this chapter i am done with this story and i will be typing a new one called " The Son of Death itself"**

**So if you want to check that out i will be publishing it in two weeks if not sooner so, I hope you like this chapter! **

**~ :3**

* * *

~Thalia

It was finally Friday! I couldn't wait because tonight was girls' night. We decided to go to the mall, the beach and see a movie. It was just Annabeth, Piper, Juniper, and I. Tonight was all about us. We decided to go shopping first. We walked onto a Bath and Body Works to pick up some lotions and all of that stuff, now I don't usually so to this kind of place, but well, I was forced. They actually dragged me in. I was surprised to find out that I liked a few of the perfumes and candles. I ended up buying Midnight Pomegranate Lotion, and perfume, and the Japanese Cherry Blossom candle. We then meandered over to Hot topic. Where I bought A few black bracelets, and a Panic at the Disco t-shirt. I convinced Annabeth to buy a Green Day top that looked very nice on her, and told her that Percy would love it; it had the words " American Idiot" written on it.

I decided to Buy something for Nico. I came across a T-shirt that had the band name 'Coldplay' written in bold letters on it. And on the back it had lyrics to my favorite song "Fix You"

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I_

_Tears stream down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

This is the song that always reminds me of Nico. How he feels like I fixed his broken heart, from loosing his sister. I went to the clerk and asked her if she could ring it up for me and, she seemed strangely familiar. She had orange frizzy hair, and green eyes covered by some Harry Potter styled glasses, and paint splattered all over her pants. She appeared to be only slightly older than me. I looked at her employe name tag and it read the letters R.A.C.H.E.L, Rachel. I knew I had seen her somewhere. And then it hit me like a tidal wave, "Rachel?" She looked up from her computer, and saw it was me her eyes widened. She jumped over the counter and hugged me tightly. Rachel was my sister.

Our mother had married different men before us and we had at least, three other sisters that had gone to foster homes. Rachel was the only one that was from the same father as me. I got my step dad's black hair, and she got our mother's red hair. It was six years ago when I last saw her. She was thirteen and I was ten. She looked so much older. All of her cuts had healed from when our mother would beat us, and all that was left were faint scars. She had a big smile on her face when we pulled away from our hug, " Thalia! How are you? Wow you are so much taller, and as beautiful as ever!" she said so fast it was almost too hard to comprehend. "I am wonderful! How are you?" I asked with the same enthusiasm. " Wonderful! It is so great to see you!" She squealed. I laughed and asked her when her break was, she told me it was almost time for her to go home. " I am almost done all i have to do now is just ring you up." she said. " Ok. So after this, you want to go to Starbucks and get some coffee?" I asked " Coffee? Heck yes, i remember the first time Dad let you have coffee, you basically started bouncing off the walls" She laughed. And she took her name tag off and but it in her pocket and she punched her card, and off we went. I texted Annabeth and told her, Juniper and Piper to meet me at Starbucks and that i was bringing a close relative with me.

* * *

When we arrived at Starbucks, we ordered our drinks, a cinnamon dolche latte and for Rachel, a mocha maciato. I decided to order for the girls so they could just sit down and I could introduce them to Rachel. I texted Annabeth:

**Thalia~ Hey what do you guys want from Starbucks?**

**Wise_Girl~ Um... Hot chocolate for me, Black coffee for Juniper, and Cinnamon maciato for Piper.**

**Thalia~ Hey, what up with the name change?**

**Wise_Girl~ Percy had one of his Senior friends named Leo hack into it and change my name. So now this is what i am stuck with.**

**Thalia~ HAHAHA! Oh my gosh dude you gotta get that fixed! Haha ok i am calling you Wise Girl from now on! ;)**

**Wise_Girl~ No! Thats not funny! Ugh I'm going to kill Percy and Leo!**

**Thalia~ Hahaha! It is too funny that they would go through that much trouble to change your name to that!**

**Wise_Girl~ Ugh ok we will be there in five minutes, and don't call me Wise Girl!**

**Thalia~ :3 ok.**

* * *

I ordered for them and set the drinks down in the seats next to me and Rachel. " So what is your number?" " 818-2256-93454-709-24531" She typed out all the numbers and texted to me:

**RachelDareToDream~ Hey :3**

**Thalia~ Man i need to change my name everyone has really cool names but me! ;)**

**RachelDareToDream~ Haha! Um... How about Thals?**

**Thalia~ No! I hate it when people call me that! Some weird dude named Luke tried to hit on me and called me Thals. And now when ever i hear someone call me that i gag at the memory! :)**

**RachelDareToDream~ HA! HE sounds like a twat!**

**Thalia~ He was! Haha and why are we texting when we are like a foot away?**

**RachelDareToDream~ I don't know but its fun! ;)**

**Thalia~ Oh! I got it!**

_**Thalia has changed her name to Thalico.**_

**Thalico~ Haha my boyfriends name is Nico. :3**

**RachelDareToDream~ Aw! Cute! How long have you guys been together?**

**Thalico~ For over four months.**

**RachelDareToDream~ AWWW! I have a boyfriend too!**

**RachelDareToDream~ His name is Leo Valdez :D**

**Thalico~ Really?!**

* * *

And then Annabeth, Piper and Juniper walked in with a boy with dark brown hair, and brown eyes, and he wore a mischievous smile on his face. He was wearing an army jacket and had a tool belt around his waist. And he had a little bit of engine grease on his hands and cheek. He came up to us and gave Rachel a hug," Hey babe" he smirked " Leo!" Rachel wined "Sorry babe" he laughed " Don't call me babe" she warned. Leo but his hands up in surrender. " Sorry 'Hun'. Hey who is this?" "Ok i am now liking 'babe' better, Leo this is Thalia" I smiled " Who is this Leo? Is this Rachel? Hi I am Piper" Piper grinned.


	5. I am sorry Goodbye, and Hello

**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter of " I Will Try to Fix You" Hope you like it.**

**~ The End~**

" Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I exclaimed. " What? Ok what is going on?" "I am dating Leo and Leo is Pipers brother." " Yeah and an annoying one at that" Piper muttered. " So Thalia how do you know Rachel?" Annabeth asked, clearly not enjoying not knowing what was going on. " Rachel is my sister, well my step-sister but we are like best friends… So in a way you are kind of related." I said. " Hmmmm…" Annabeth's eyes seemed to rotate like storm clouds about to shoot lightning, " that may very well be possible… Ugh I hate not knowing things for sure!" Annabeth said angrily.

* * *

" Every one laughed at her expression, while she blushed crimson. We sat down for about an hour when I looked at the clock on my phone, and decided it was getting late and Annabeth and I should get going. I hugged Rachel goodbye and Leo came up and hugged me with a mocking girl hug and voice, of putting his foot up in the air and saying " Oh my gods, I don't know what to do. Oh ok call ya later girlfriend" and snapped. Then he took Rachel's purse and skipped out the door and looked through the window at Rachel and mouthed ' Call me'. Rachel smirked at Piper and said, " What are we going to do with him?" And off they went out the door to catch up to Leo. Annabeth and I drove home in silence. She was in the drivers seat and I was in the passengers. I texted Nico and asked what he was doing and he replied

* * *

**Nico~ Thalia?**

**Thalia~ Yeah?**

**Nico~ I can't do it.**

**Thalia~ Can't do what?**

**Nico~ I can't do it, I'm sorry its just too painful. I fear everyday of dieing and of loosing you. And of… Bianca. I miss her so much! I am sorry.**

**Thalia~ What? What are you talking about Nico? I am almost to your house. Hold on, can't we talk about this?**

**Nico~ I am not breaking up with you, I am just simply waiting until you join me, one day we will be together again. Soon. I promise. I love you, Thalia Grace.**

**Thalia~ Nico!?**

**Thalia~ NICO!**

**Thalia~ Nico you can't do this! I love you! Please!**

**_We are sorry but this address does not exist any longer, please check number for any wring coding, wrong number or, check for bad signal._**

I began to cry. I told Annabeth to hurry to Nico's house.

We finally arrived. I went straight into Nico's room, and there I saw him. Dagger in hand. Covered in blood. On the bathroom floor. I ran to him. I knelt down and grabbed his hand and checked his pulse. Nothing. I pulled his hand up to my cheek. Tears rolled down my face, like a flow of water. I kissed his lips softly, one last time. I pulled his jacket around him tighter, as if he was cold. Then I felt a piece of paper, in one of the pockets. Though I knew better then to read it. It would just make it worse. I lay there with him until the paramedics came and took him away. Apparently at some point Annabeth called the hospital. But we were to late. There wasn't anything they could do to save him.

That night and the night after I spent at the hospital, trying to process what had just happened, even though it was simple. Nico was dead. And I was deeply and selfishly, blaming his family, and the gods. Why did his family leave him? And then why did people think it was him that killed his sister? Why did his sister have to die? Why did he have to die? And leave me to suffer and drown in my own guilt. I walked out of the hospital, and went home. Cause that was the only thing I could do, besides wait. Wait for Nico to be burnt into ashes, and spread amongst the red roses. Wait for my life to end, and yet begin again.

I walked down my street to my foster home, and just as I was turning to the walkway of the house, a black kite flew into me, tying its string around my legs. A little boy, about eleven or twelve with black hair, walked over glumly, in his black converse, and his leather jacket, and black shirt that had a Grenade, in the shape of a heart. Green Day I thought. A girl who appeared to be his sister came skipping behind him, with a smile on her face, and she appeared about a year or so older than him. The boy walked straight up to me and looked up. His eyes widened and he said in a hushed tone, " Wow, your eyes are beautiful!" I managed a smile. He looked at his feet but I could tell he was blushing. He came up to my shoulders chin in height. I untangled his kite and handed it to him gently. " So, you like Green Day?" I asked. His eyes looked up at me in surprise. " Yeah." " What your favorite song?" " Wake me up when September ends." I breathed in heavily trying to avoid crying. That was the song Nico and I listen to. Well use to anyways. " You remind me of someone I know." I say. " Really? Who?" I took a shaky breath " Um… a guy that was and still is very dear to me." " Oh." The little boy said. " So, what's your name kid?" I asked. " Hey, I'm not a kid I am almost thirteen!" he exclaimed. I smirked " Ok, what's your name, almost thirteen year old?" He reminded me so much of Nico. I blinked some tears away from my eyes. " Are you ok?" he asked, seeming truly concerned. " Yeah I'm fine." I said. But he didn't look convinced. " Ok. But hey, I still don't know your name." He said. " Thalia, Thalia Grace." The boy smiled then blushed again, " That's a really pretty name." I looked at him and smiled" I can tell we will be good friends." And I took his hands, noticing, just one, deep scar that ran from his wrist to his four finger. I promised myself that day that I would try and fix him. I didn't want to loose this kid even if I had just met him. And here I stand with a little boy who I have never met before, holding his hands, assuring that we will be the best of friends.

Hey, live can help us in so many ways possible. And I can't help but feel that the Fates, and Nico guided me towards this little boy. " So what's _your_ name?" " Nico" he said. " My name is Nico."

~I Will Try to Fix You~


End file.
